


One Piece PETs: Fleas

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [29]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 02:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1571975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami picks out Luffy's fleas. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Fleas

**One Piece PETs: Fleas**

 

(I don't own One Piece. This crazy-funny series belongs to the brilliant Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

   Luffy had been scratching a lot, lately. More so than the time he had accidentally relieved himself on a poison oak bush. That was, indeed, a painful experience...but let's not talk about that, now.

 

"Nnngh...!" Luffy grunted as he dragged his bottom across the deck. "Why am I so itchy?!"

 

Blizzard only looked at Luffy with a puzzled expression.

 

 _'And I thought that only dogs do the butt-drag thing,'_ he thought. _'Guess Luffy's an exception.'_

 

   That was when he walked up to Luffy and closely inspected his master's itching. He saw tiny little dots hopping up and down and back and forth on Luffy's skin, and he gasped.

 

 _"FLEAS!!!"_ he cried. _"Keep 'em away from me!!!"_

 

He ran off, yelping.

 

"Fleas!?" Luffy questioned.

 

That was when Sanji came out.

 

"Hey, Luffy, what's going on--" he started, until he saw what was on Luffy's skin and he screamed as he ran and hid in the kitchen. "AAH!!! FLEAS!!!"

 

He was so loud, everyone on the ship heard him!

 

"Fleas?!" Zoro and Robin questioned before they hid in the Crow's Nest.

 

"Fleas?! Oh, hell no!!!" Usopp cried as he hid under the deck.

 

"FLEAS?! ON _SUNNY_?!" Franky shouted.

 

"AAAH!!! FLEAS!!!" Chopper cried before he hid inside the sick bay.

 

"FLEAS?!" Brook questioned. "OH, GOOD HEAVENS!!!"

 

He then locked himself away in the Aquarium Bar.

 

"No, wait!" Luffy cried. "Please! Somebody help me! I'm begging you!!! GET THESE LITTLE PARASITES OFF ME!!!"

 

Enter Nami; she walked up to Luffy and saw the fleas all over him.

 

"Luffy, how did this happen?" she asked.

 

"I don't know!" he answered. "Up until now, I've been able to keep them off of me by regularly picking them out of my fur!"

 

"Wait, here, I'll be right back." Nami told him as she left.

 

About 10 seconds later, she comes back and is now wearing a pair of rubber gloves.

 

"What are you gonna do with those?" Luffy asked.

 

"I'm gonna pick out your fleas." the Booted Puss answered.

 

Luffy's eyes went wide.

 

"You'd...you'd do that for me?" he asked.

 

"Of course I would." Nami replied.

 

"...OH, THANK YOU NAMI!!!" Luffy cried as he tried to hug her.

 

"Don't hug me, please." she begged.

 

"Sorry." he apologized.

 

"Turn around and sit down." Nami ordered.

 

   Luffy did exactly as he was told. Then, Nami knelt down and she picked out Luffy's fleas, one by one. Some of them were tiny and hard to see. Though, she managed to find them and pick them out. Luffy let out a sigh of relief as he felt the itching slowly going away with each flea Nami picked off.

 

"Much better..." he moaned. "Wait, Nami, what do you do with the fleas? Do you eat 'em like I do?"

 

"Eww! No!" Nami cried in disgust. "I throw them overboard!"

 

"Oh."

 

"Any more questions?"

 

"No."

 

"Good. Now, be quiet and let me get rid of these fleas."

 

   One-by-one, Nami continued to pick fleas off of Luffy. She even found some in his hair, and they were REALLY hard to find in there since Luffy's hair was black. Luckily, she managed to picked them all out.

 

"And...you're...done." Nami spoke up.

 

"Thanks, Nami." Luffy smiled.

 

"You're welcome, Luffy." Nami replied. "Now, you need a flea bath to kill off any eggs."

 

"Okay." Luffy nodded.

 

*****In the Bathhouse*****

 

Nami is currently giving Luffy a bath.

 

"This is a special shampoo I bought," Nami explained as she scrubbed Luffy. "It kills and repels fleas, ticks, mosquitoes, and bot flies, as well as kills their eggs and larva."

 

"It smells nice." Luffy commented. "I know. Most shampoos smell like dog s***."

 

"Don't remind me..." Nami muttered. "Okay, I think you've been scrubbed enough. Time to rinse."

 

She rinsed off Luffy and he got out of the tub; she then handed him a towel. He wiped himself with it and wrapped it around his waist.

 

"Thank you, Nami," Luffy spoke up.

 

"You're welcome, Luffy." Nami replied.

 

"I feel a lot better, now," he told her. "No more itchy fleas!"

 

"How did you even get fleas, anyway?" she asked.

 

"I don't know." the Monkey Man answered. "One things for sure, I did not get them from Blizzard."

 

"You must've accidentally picked them up on the last island we went to." Nami guessed.

 

"That could be it." Luffy agreed.

 

"I'm just glad I got them before they could spread to anyone else." Nami added.

 

"Uhh...Luffy~!" Sanji was heard calling. "You might wanna come out here! NOW!!!"

 

Luffy and Nami ran out of the bathhouse and then they gasped when they saw the others, scratching themselves!

 

"Oh, no..." the pair muttered.

 

"I guess I spoke a little too soon, huh?" Nami asked.

 

"Yeah..." Luffy answered. "Okay! Who wants their fleas picked?!"

 

Everyone immediately raised their paws/hooves/wings.

 

"I see we have some takers," Luffy remarked with a smirk. "Nami?"

 

"Got it!" she replied.

 

   Nami put the rubber gloves back on and she picked out everyone's fleas. Luffy even helped! Of course, he ate some of the fleas after he picked them off.

 

"Hey, what'd you expect?! I'm a Monkey Man!"

 

Anyhoo, they managed to pick out all of the fleas and everyone took their baths.

 

"Ahhh...much better." Zoro sighed in relief.

 

"Agreed." added Robin.

 

"And I got a free snack from it!" Luffy exclaimed.

 

"Ewwww~!" the other Straw Hats cried.

 

"TMI, Luffy!" Usopp cried. "Too much information!"

 

"I've lost my appetite." Zoro muttered.

 

"Same here," Sanji agreed.

 

"Sorry." Luffy apologized.

 

Nami chuckled and shook her head.

 

"Oh, Luffy." she giggled.

 

Nami pet Luffy and he smiled.

 

"Thanks again, Nami." he told her.

 

"You're welcome, Luffy." she replied.

 

"So...can I hug you now?" Luffy asked.

 

"Yes, Luffy." Nami nodded.

 

Luffy smiled and gave Nami a hug.

 

"Love you, Nami."

 

"I love you, too, Luffy." Nami replied.

**Author's Note:**

> The idea just came to me, one day. It's not really surprising, seeing as how Luffy's a Monkey Man and all that jazz.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you all still liked reading this!


End file.
